


What Are We?

by flameoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but i know my roots, ft a special guest bc this was originally gonna be a krtkkg, i dont know, its pretyy vanilla, maybe? - Freeform, subtle dom/sub energies, uh i forgot how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameoh/pseuds/flameoh
Summary: Tsukishima and Kageyama were just friends. Or so they thought. It came into questioning after a half drunken night. But even during a mostly sober night, they still didn't really know what they were.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> my second time posting smut here and im coming to the conclusion that im not very good at it. theres not much of a plot or anything but who needs that. i hope its not too slow for yall!!

Tsukishima and Kageyama were just friends. Only friends. Tsukishima kept telling himself that, but then what could that have been? Normal friends don’t make out on the one friend’s couch half wine-drunk and feel each other up. At least no normal friends that he’s met. Of course they still hadn’t talked about it. And he refused to bring it up first. Yet here they were.

Tsukishima sipped his beer, leaning stiffly against the bar next to Kageyema. They hadn’t said much to each other except the normal greetings. Tsukishima sighed. Well, here goes nothing.

He waved the bartender over and asked for another round. Kageyama gave him a look but didn’t say anything. Tsukishima pushed one glass towards him and gestured to it. Kageyama accepted but remained skeptical.

“I thought it’d be easier if we had more alcohol in us.”

“Easier…?”

He took a pause and drank. He bit his lip. “About the other night--” Kageyama sighed. “What, you just want to go on without ever talking about it?”

“You know neither of us are good at this shit.”

“Yeah, well… how else are we supposed to do this?”

Kageyama stared at the wood of the bar that had faint scratches from years of use. He sipped on his drink again. “What do you want to say?” He mumbled.

“Was it… just the alcohol?”

Kageyama looked up and tentatively raised an eyebrow. His eyes flicked away for a second, but they stayed on Tsukishima. “Was it… for you?”

Tsukishima sighed. He hoped Kageyama would answer first. “I don’t think so.”

A pause. “Okay…” Tsukishima glanced at his friend. Kageyama was staring at his drink.

“Well? Is that all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say?” He was gripping his glass tightly. “That I… liked it or something?” He sighed and dropped his head. “Yeah, I did. And I don’t think it was all the alcohol. I--”

“Hey.” The two jumped and turned their heads quickly to see a tall-haired, dark-eyed man with his hands on his hips. Tsukishima and Kageyama shared a look.

“Hi,” Tsukishima spoke up.

“You guys together?”

“Uh, well, um,” Tsukishima felt his face warming up when he glanced at Kageyama again. He looked shocked with a slight blush to his cheeks that lit something up deep in Tsukishima’s stomach.

“Are you interested in a threesome?”

Tsukishima’s mouth fell open slightly. Kageyama froze. The man put a hand on Kageyama’s thigh and the other on Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima saw Kageyama swallow.

“I’m Kuroo. And you are?”

“Not--” Kageyama looked pale.

“Sorry, we’re not interested,” Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama’s hand and threw down a bill for the drinks.

“No worries, no worries,” Kuroo removed his touch and stepped away. Tsukishima led Kageyama back outside and towards his apartment, feeling a little frantic.

“Tsukishima. Tsukishima.” He stopped. When he looked back at Kageyama, he was staring at their joined hands. “We--um…”

“Kageyama.” Tsukishima was afraid to let go of his hand for some reason. He swallowed. “Do you want to come back to my apartment?”

“Tsuki--”

“It’s not--” he squeezed the younger one’s hand before he could pull away. “Just as friends or something… or maybe if you want to talk about stuff?”

Kageyama accepted with a silent nod of his head. They walked back to the apartment, Tsukishima hoping his hand wasn’t shaking or sweating while holding Kageyama’s. He felt very conscious of it and tried not to think about how their hands would feel with their fingers intertwined. They didn’t speak when they entered the apartment, or when Kageyama took off his jacket. Tsukishima looked at him. Kageyama looked back at him. They weren’t sure who reached for who first, all they knew was that their lips were crashing into each other, slipping over one another. Tsukishima pulled away for half a second to open his eyes when he shakily touched Kageyama’s arms.

“Tsukishima…”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, a little too conscious of the hot breath between them.

“Don’t…” his hands slid up Tsukishima’s chest. It looked like he was holding back frustration, and Tsukishima knew it was probably because he didn’t want to talk about feelings. So he didn’t make him. He captured his lips back with his own. He placed his hands on either side of his face. Without really thinking about it--perhaps, he thought, he was caught up in the moment--he tilted Kageyama’s head back and kissed him deeper, something really only he could do since he was taller than the other. His tongue dipped into his mouth, and the smoothness of his tongue against his made his hips feel hot. He felt a moan escape Kageyama’s mouth and stuttered in his movements. He felt Kageyama’s hands grip his shirt in fists, which he assumed was from embarrassment.

Tsukishima slid one of his hands behind Kageyama’s neck and used the other to pull his body towards his own. Did he want this? It definitely wasn’t his intention to do this when he invited him here, but now it seemed like it was. He tried not to press his hips against Kageyama to give them an easy out; mostly just so Kageyama wouldn’t know he was hard. But Kageyama, of his own accord, put his leg forward and in between Tsukishima’s. He pulled away immediately.

Kageyama looked up at him with wide eyes and scarlet cheeks. “S-sor--”

“Do you want to do this?” He could only imagine how intense his stare was, given the amount of restraint it took to not dry hump his friend’s leg. Kageyama took a moment to process but shakily nodded. Tsukishima pulled him towards his bedroom. He threw his shirt off at about the same time as Kageyama. He watched him fall back onto the bed and didn’t hesitate to climb on top of him. He undid his own jeans while messily kissing Kageyama, wondering if this wasn’t a good idea after all. They were friends. Or so he thought. Maybe they’d become friends with benefits? They’d still be friends, but maybe make out or do more whenever they hung out.

He pulled back to shove off his pants, only to see Kageyama was already shimmying off his own. He looked down cautiously at his straining briefs. He tried not to freeze up at the fact that they’d never seen each other’s dicks before. Well, that wasn’t true if you counted them going to an onsen with friends.

His fingers brushed against the younger’s hip bones. He slowly looked up to his face, taking in the sight of his body. He’d gotten older since the last time he saw him in this little clothes. More lean. More toned. A little more tan, except at the edges of his briefs, which made Tsukishima’s mouth water. The man nodded at him, and Tsukishima’s brain felt fuzzy as he watched his own hands pull down the band of his underwear. Watched Kageyama’s dick grow in front of him. He swallowed.

“Yours too,” Kageyama breathed out. It almost surprised Tsukishima to hear his voice. All he’d been hearing for the past ten or so minutes is his own breathing and blood rushing past his ears. Kageyama’s fingers grazed against his boxer-briefs, tugging at the band seemingly more confidently than Tsukishima. He lifted his hips to rid his own, then pulled Tsukishima’s down swiftly. It didn’t feel too fast. In fact, with Kageyama staring at his eyes the entire time, it felt like he was moving in slow motion. He looked down at the two of them before reaching for the lube and condoms in his night stand. Kageyama… looked so pretty. He let out a shaky breath and leaned towards the top drawer. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on him. His mouth fell open, and he looked back at Kageyama who was now sitting up. He plucked the glasses off Tsukishima’s face with his other hand and eyed the bottle of lube in Tsukishima’s own hand.

He didn’t want to move too quickly, but he felt like he was reacting really slowly all of a sudden. He lubed up his fingers and let Kageyama lie back down before he nervously reached for his ass. He took a deep breath. His hole was tight. He watched Kageyama bite his lip. He slid his first finger in slowly. He felt the muscle clench around him and took it as a sign to start fucking him open with his fingers.

He’s done this before, to other men. But for some reason, he’d never felt so nervous or, frankly, so hard with anyone else before. It almost hurt.

He heard a moan and pressed into him deeper, rubbing his insides until he felt the small nub. Kageyama shifted beneath his touch. His legs lifted slightly, and he swore they were reaching for him. He wasn’t sure how used to this Kageyama was--they didn’t really share their sex lives with each other--so squeezing in the next finger was a bit of a gamble.

“Ah!” He looked up to his face in case it hurt him, but instead he saw his head throw back, his back slightly arched, his hand tentatively resting at his chin. Tsukishima licked his lips and shifted his body closer to the other’s hips. His own dick twitched at the sight of his fingers buried in Kageyama, the tight ring of pink inviting him in. He moved them, placing a hand on one of Kageyama’s suspended thighs to steady their positions. He reached inside for his prostate, itching to hear him moan again, to want him to move his body at every touch he made.

He heard a whine come from the man below him and realized how easily his fingers traveled through him. He took them out. He didn’t consider himself very girthy, maybe a little less than three of his fingers wide. He touched himself quickly while opening the condom with his other hand. He let out a strangled breath at the feeling; he was already so hard it felt painful to finally get some friction against his dick. He lined himself up at Kageyama’s hole, touching his head against the rosy pink of it. He wished he had his glasses on so he could see it as clearly as possible.

“You’re so pretty,” he heard himself say out loud. He swallowed, his face coming to a boil. He watched Kageyama’s head roll then raise as he lifted himself on his elbows. He grinned, but it came off as relatively relaxed since his eyes were filled with lust instead of amusement.

“We’ve gone this far, Tsukishima.” He took a deep breath. “Fuck me.”

Tsukishima didn’t waste any more time. He began pushing the head of his cock into Kageyama. He tried to control his breathing, tried not to moan the instant he rested inside of him. He pressed his lips together, but his voice erupted from his throat anyway.

“Ah, ha,” Kageyama breathed out. Tsukishima felt his leg against his side and held it to him. Kageyama’s skin felt relatively cool against the side of his stomach. He rubbed his hand along his thigh as he pushed into him. Anywhere he touched left him tingling inside, made the already growing heat in him stronger. He pushed the rest of the way with his hips, leaning over the man slightly as he bottomed out. He groaned, letting his head fall and squeezing Kageyama’s skin at the feeling of being inside of him. He was almost salivating at how hot he was inside, how tight he felt around his cock, how soft his skin was, it just made him want to kiss it. The other night all they had done was make out, give a few hickies, stick some hands up their shirts. He never imagined he’d be inside him right now.

He started off slow; he gave shallow thrusts and placed a hand above Kageyama’s hip, brushing the skin of his stomach with his thumb.

“Mm, you feel so good inside of me.” He looked up at the startling comment to see Kageyama’s pink face, his mouth slightly open as he breathed heavily. “What? You don’t like dirty talk?”

“I’m just… not used to it.” There was a pause.

“Are you always this gentle during sex?”

“Oh, uh…” he looked down at his dick in Kageyama’s ass.

“You can go faster, a bit harder if you want. I won’t break.” He saw him grin again. He tightened his grip, making Kageyama’s smile widen, and took him up on his offer. He thrust into him a little faster, trying not to go as shallow. He focused on the feeling of his dick going in and out of the tight muscle. The sight of his cock entering and reentering Kageyama and the noises it produced from him, each of them hitting him straight in his dick and making him feel like he was about to keel over. He was letting out breathy moans himself, unable to keep back his voice.

“Mm,” he bit his lip, feeling the burning sensation building up in his stomach, about to reach his climax.

“Don’t cum in me without at least kissing me.”

“I have a condom on,” Tsukishima chuckled but leaned over him anyway. His elbows on either side of his head, he hesitated to kiss him again once they made eye contact. Kageyama pulled him down by his neck, and their lips locked. The inside of his mouth felt wetter than before, and the feeling of being inside his hottest places encouraged him to go faster.

“Kageyama,” he whispered to him, their breaths heating up the space between them.

“Tsukishima… cum.”

“I’m close.” Kageyama held his hips tighter with his legs, the friction on his cock seemingly increasing with every movement. His hand traveled down the other’s body and grabbed hold of his dick, soon enough giving Kageyama his release. The sound of his voice filled Tsukishima’s ears as he came, and the sound made his hips stutter. He grunted, holding on tight to Kageyama; one hand smeared in the other’s cum and the other fisting his hair as he shoved into him one last time, hoping it wasn’t too forceful. He exhaled, letting his head drop to Kageyama’s shoulder. He heard the other man hum next to his ear, and he kissed his collar bone in response.

“I don’t know about you,” Kageyama breathed. “But I could stand to do this more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! i hope you liked it a little bit you horny bastards. check me out on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/bluefiames) where we can talk about tsukikage together !


End file.
